


You know...

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, sort of fluffy, this is actual garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS. But please read it, it makes me feel loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal fluffy garbage.  
> ALSO ha ha Twenty One words

      "You know, eating all those watermelon seeds won't actually make a watermelon grow in your stomach... Would you stop dramatically gasping?" 


End file.
